


Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 9

by wshaffer



Series: Conversations We Didn't Have In Skyrim [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshaffer/pseuds/wshaffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas does not like magic users. Farkas likes Terra. Terra is a magic user. Does this cause some cognitive dissonance? Nah, not really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 9

Something Farkas said recently is on my mind, and I really need to talk to him about it. The only problem is, every time I say, "Farkas, we need to talk," he stammers out, "My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," and then disappears out to the practice yard to do sword drills. 

So, this time, I'm careful to keep my tone very casual when I say, "Hey, Farkas?"

"Yeah?" He looks up from that tankard of mead.

"You don't much like magic users, do you?"

He scowls. "No. I don't trust them. Honorable warriors use strength, not magical trickery." 

"So, you have noticed that I sometimes throw around the odd fireball, haven't you?"

"You're Dragonborn. I figure that's what you do."

Actually, being Dragonborn means that I can breathe fire, which is even more effective than the fireball spell, but murder on the sinuses. Every time I do it, I have a throbbing pain behind the eyes for days. 

"And you've noticed that I use a sword that appears out of thin air?"

He laughs. "And disappears into thin air, usually at inconvenient moments like when a bear is charging at you. You should talk to Eorlund about that - the weapons he makes for me never do that."

"And you've noticed that spectral wolves, flame atronachs, and dremora lords occasionally pop up to fight on my behalf?" 

He shrugs. "You've got some odd friends, that's for sure. But if they fight for you, they're okay with me." 

I can just about believe that if I conjured a dremora lord right here, Farkas would offer him an ale and a chunk of roast goat. But I decide not to push my luck.


End file.
